As sure as the Sun rises every day, Flappy Bird dies
by Mary Hiddlesbatch
Summary: It's just a video game, a freaking video game that has all The Avengers as slaves of their mobile phones. They just want to keep the weak bird alive. Let's play. Why not?
1. Unce Upon a Time

_As I always say, my apologize for the possible mistakes. I'm improving my English._

_This idea came from the obsession that practically everybody has today by day with Flappy Bird, surely you know what that game is. And the idea came in English (my native language is Spanish), so I couldn't resist myself._

_This is the beginning of madness..._

_Hope you like it!_

**I. Once Upon a Time...**

... When all the breaks were from read, listen to music or sleep... Damn bloody day when Pepper Potts refused those options.

She was on the sofa, with her purse over her legs and folders beside her. The Tower seemed empty. She took her mobile phone and watched the hour. Tony shouldn't be at the floor at that time.

"JARVIS, where's Tony?" she asked, worrying of Tony's omnipresence.

"He's in the Lab with Dr. Banner. Do you want me to call him?"

"Oh God, no!" she exclaimed, with too much enthusiasm perhaps. She cleared her throat and reformulated the phrase: "No. It's fine. Thanks, JARVIS".

"At your service, Miss Potts"

She couldn't stop to smile when silence came back. She took her mobile phone again, she slipped her finger on the soft screen and her eyes shined when the logo of that video game appeared.

**Flappy Bird.**

There's only one purpose: keep the bird alive. But is not simple accomplish to it.

Two tubes create a small way out for the bird and it jumps worst than a kangaroo. Just a simple touch of the green tube and the stupid bird falls down and die like if it were shot. The phrase "Game Over" appears lots of times per minute but you always press the "start" button again.

And Pepper Potts wasn't the exception.

The sound of every tube left back was making Pepper get into the game 100%. Once she started, there wasn't way out...

... Until...

"Well, this is a surprise".

Pepper froze and the bird died as it always does. She looked at her boyfriend who was close to explode of laugh.

"Evening" she whispered.

That was all.

Tony laughed for an entire minute without stop. That brought back Pepper's voice.

"What's so funny?"

"You. All you" Tony said when he could breathe again. "You say I'm an obsessive-compulsive. But now, oh, look at you! At least I do great stuff in 'my moments' ".

Pepper dropped her mobile phone and her purse on the sofa and she rose.

"Not everybody can build a super armour when are bored. That's why some bastards create those games to "not be bored" ". She said

"Bah! Surely that thing isn't going to distract me".

Pepper was in silence for a few seconds. The she smiled.

"Really?" she said slowly. "Try it".

"I aint gonna lose my time with it".

"Try it" she said again.

"Oh, c'mon honey..."

"Just. Try. It" she interrupted him.

Tony was really confused at the moment. But then he smiled. _"A challenge? Hell yeah!"_ he thought.

"What's its name?"

"Flappy Bird" she said while was smiling. "Remember that name".

"It's like Angry Birds? Because you know what I think about that game..."

"There's nothing like it. Not like Angry Birds, Temple Run or Sugar Crush". "IT'S WORST!" she thought.

Tony took his mobile phone, found it and uploaded it.

"It looks like the 80's. So cute" he said with a sarcastic voice and smile.

"Have fun!" said Pepper and left the room, laughing archly.

Tony watched the "innocent" bird and pressed the "start" button.

"Let's play. Why not?" Thought he...

* * *

><p>The next chapter will be funnier, I promise. I'm not that good writing about humour, but I'll do my best!<p>

Tip: Steve.

I hope you liked it and again, sorry about the mistakes.

See you soon!


	2. Tony

_Hello everybody! I'm glad you've liked this crazy idea. The chapters will be a little short, I don't know what happens to me when I write in English that doesn't let me write too much. Anyway, again, my apologies for the mistakes._

_And the wait... Really sorry!_

_I hope you like it!_

**II. Tony**

Pure silence. The corridor was lonely, thing that kept Steve Rogers curious.

"Hello?" he whispered. The eco was the only answer. "Is somebody here? Hello?"

He walked slowly, looking in every window for a sign of life. Then, he saw Tony Stark, the billionaire, playboy, philanthropist that had a scary face. Steve jumped; Tony scared him without want it.

Steve opened the door with his heart on his throat yet. The Captain closed the door behind him silently.

"Tony, are you alright?" He asked.

Steve listened carefully to the particular "bip" that was coming out from Tony's mobile phone.

"Tony, what's that...?"

A different sound came out accompanied by a cry of Tony. Steve jumped again. Tony looked at Steve with fire.

"You, moron! I was damn close to break my record!" He spat. Tony was flushed.

"I didn't anything! I just was wondering..."

"Just. SHUT. UP. Rogers. Your funny voice is not funny now".

"But, Tony. What are you doing? At least can you explain me?" Steve said, a little bit confused.

"Explain what, icy _Cap_? The bird must survive and you are distracting me of my mission!"

"Mission? You? You said you weren't a soldier! You said it when Coulson died!"

"He's not dead, that doesn't count".

"Will you be a soldier in other subjects?"

"Hell no" Tony said with a funny face. Steve rolled his eyes. "Oh, don't blame me for that! I've changed".

"We all have certainly done it!"

Tony sighed, impatient.

"Get out of my room, Rogers. NOW!"

"Your room? Stark, you are in the service room..." Steve said, and raised an eyebrow.

Tony looked at the room and sighed again.

"It's... It's peaceful" He said half smiling.

"Hmmm..."

"Or at least was peaceful before you came".

"Yes, sure. Now it's my fault..."

"Yup" Tony said with a bigger smile.

They looked each other for an entire minute of deathly silence.

"Wanna play?" Tony asked.

"I'm terrible with that..."

"So am I!"

Steve frowned.

"It must be... hard, then".

"It's hell".

"A hard mission"

"The hardest of them all" Tony said with a singsong voice.

"Decoration?"

"A medal. It depends of your score".

"Score?"

"Ahh! Where's the cell phone I gave you?"

Steve took it out of his suit.

"Happy?"

"Not yet" Tony smiled. "Can I?"

Steve gave it to him. It only took 30 seconds to Tony to download "Flappy Bird",

"Try it".

Steve took the mobile phone a little bit confused... and scared. And he felt more confused when the bird dies before get to the tubes.

"What...?"

"Take seat, please" Tony said, patting a free space next to him.

"Again?"

"Hey. Let's play. Why not?"

Steve nodded.

"Yes, why not?"

"But quiet" Tony said a little bit rude and playing again... and again... and again...

* * *

><p>Tip: Natasha.<p>

By the way, I'm not quite sure about "icy Cap". I tried to make it sound funny, I don't know if it's okay how I wrote it or if it's even funny... O_o Anyway, my bad in case if I did a stupidity.

I hope you've liked it!


	3. Steve

**III. Steve**

Natasha Romanoff (aka Black Widow) was playing with a red apple, throwing it up and catching it without even see it. She was upset because Steve Rogers made her wait for two hours at the Training Room. And not even phoned. She phoned him hundreds of times and he didn't answer. She was worried at the beginning; she went to the Grand Room and checked the recent flights. There was nothing, there was any mission. Fury hadn't phone.

Where was Captain America?

She stopped walking when she heard some grunts coming out through the Service Room. She launched the apple, took her gun, opened the door and pointed to the two guys on the room. She caught the apple and sighed with frustration.

"What the fuck are you guys doing? I was damn close to shoot".

Steve and Tony didn't see her.

"Guys".

No answer. She took a deep breath and took their mobiles phones as well. A weird sound came out through the devices and the boys screamed:

"NO".

But it was too late.

"I was better!" Steve Rogers said, pointing at Tony Stark with a finger.

"Damn no! I was winning for 5 tubes!"

"That's impossible; we started at the same time!"

"Ha! Cry baby, even starting at the same time I'm better than you!"

"C'MON!" exclaimed Black Widow close to drop the mobiles phones to the ground. They extended their arms.

"Please no, I beg you!" both heroes exclaimed.

"Tell me what you were doing with your cell phones. Was it that important that you even didn't get the calls, Rogers?" she said, very upset.

"Calls, what calls?"

"You know I'm very good catching things but sometimes I make mistakes".

She launched the devices and they put on their knees.

"PLEASE, SORRY! I WAS PLAYING!"

"YES, YES. IT'S HE'S FAULT, NOT OF MY CELL PHONE!"

She caught them in time, when they were to 10 centimetres to break on the floor.

Steve and Tony sighed, relieved.

"So, playing is more important than training with me?"

"Training? Oh my God, I forgot it, Natasha. I'm sorry!"

"Really?"

"Yes, please. Forgive me!"

"Oh, look at him. He doesn't beg for mercy when he's been pointed by hundreds of guns, but a woman is about to break his cell phone and he does it, almost crying" Tony said with a funny expression.

"Thank God I'm your mirror" Steve said with a wry smile.

"Both shut up!" Natasha said.

They sighed.

"What were you playing?"

"Flappy Bird".

"Fla... what?"

"FLAPPY BIRD".

She growled.

"No, no. Sorry. The mission is keeping the bird alive" Steve said.

"And that simple fact consumed all your time?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's not _that_ simple" Tony said.

"Why?"

"Because... Yeah. That's it. Try it if you don't trust me".

Steve smiled a bit. Natasha frowned.

"This was your idea. Isn't it, Stark?"

"Perhaps but I didn't forced him to do it".

"But you seduced him to".

"Nat, the game is great. But beware of get upset".

"Why?"

"Because you'll do it constantly. And knowing you..." Tony said.

"Oh please. 'Keep the bird alive". How hard can that be?"

"Boss mode" Tony said.

"Let's play. Why not?" Steve said.

She looked at the phones and she turned them to their owners.

"Alright. I'll show you how awful you are playing with it".

"Yeah, right" Tony said.

She gave him her phone and he downloaded the game.

"Have fun. But hey, this room it's full. We need another place" Tony said.

"Fine. I'll be playing while we walk" Natasha said, waiting at the middle of the corridor.

"Oh dear, poor hallways" Steve said coming out as well.

"What?" Tony exclaimed while was closing the Service Room's door.

And in that moment, a sound they hated came out through Natasha's phone.

Oops.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello girls! I'm sorry because of the wait! I had been studying harder and I had no time. I wrote this today because I'm finally on vacation! I promise I'll be updating constantly.<strong>

**Again, sorry about the mistakes =/**

**Tip: Clint.**

**I hope you've liked it! See you sooner! =D**


	4. Clint

**IV. Clint**

Hawkeye, aka Clint Barton, was at the Training Room waiting for Natasha Romanoff and Steve Rogers, who agreed with him to train all the afternoon. He was about to leave the place when he heard some shooting outside.

He took his bow and quiver, prepared for anything.

He came out the room pointing everywhere. He blinked confused when he saw Natasha immersed on her phone with a weird expression. Just when he was to talk, Natasha yelled and shot to the ceiling twice and fast.

"What the fuck?" Clint exclaimed.

"Oh, hi Clint" Natasha smiled while was panting. She looked shocking.

"Natasha, why did you do that?"

"Did what?"

"The shooting" Clint said with an eyebrow raised and pointing with his finger the holed ceiling.

"Oh. I've been doing it for a while".

Clint opened his eyes wide.

"Define 'a while', please".

"Twenty or thirty minutes…"

"How many times per minute?"

"Ten or more…"

_Oh, Lord. Stark is going to get mad with his new cheese ceiling._

"Kay…" was the only thing Clint decided to say.

Natasha "got into the phone" again and a few seconds later, when a "beep" came out of it, she did what Clint decided to call: the _thing_.

Clint took her gun.

"The fuck? Give it back".

"Could you stop shooting and _phoning_ for a moment and listen?"

She sighed.

"Fine".

"What are you exactly doing?"

"Playing…"

"Playing what?"

"**Flappy Bird".**

Clint frowned. Fla… what?

"Sorry?"

"**Flappy Bird**. It's a fucking basic game but DAMN hard. You have to keep the bird alive while it flies".

"And you get excited and shoot because the bird flies".

"Hell no, because it dies ALL THE FUCKING TIME. You tap the screen, the bird jumps, do it constantly but not too much and it has to fly through a tiny free space; if it touches the bars, it dies".

"Oh, please".

"So you think it's easy? Try it then if you're worthy" she said with a crooked smile. Obviously she was quoting the words written on the Mjölnir.

Clint sighed.

"Aren't you worthy?"

"Are you?"

"Hell no, look at me, I'm about to shoot my phone because I can't break my record".

"Which is?"

"33" she said with a sad voice.

"Bullshit".

"For real, look". She gave him her phone. He laughed because of the look of the game.

"So 80's style".

"So mother fucker style, actually".

"You have to be kidding me, it can't be that hard".

"Weeell, try it and beat me".

"You better give me a beer after fuck your record" Clint smiled. Tasha's smile was bigger than before.

_Let's play, why not?_

Once Clint hit the start button, Natasha took him to the Training Room.

"Noise is comiiiing!" Natasha sang after close the door and the _beep_…

* * *

><p><strong>H<strong>**mm... I won't say anything... You know what I want to say... But I won't, sorry. Damn I already said it!**

**I truly sorry, I was out of the city, I was sick, now I'm in the University, so Time want the divorce, I'm fighting to get it back :P **

**I actually wrote last night but I decided to post it today because the Halloween thing. I'm not a very fond of it, but this is my trick ;)**

**Again, sorry for the possible mistakes.**

**Happy Halloween and I hope you've liked this chapter!**

**Tip: Thor.**


End file.
